


Impala

by justkaitiegrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Impala Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkaitiegrace/pseuds/justkaitiegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby and Sam are in a separate vehicle, leaving Dean and Cas to, well, Dean and Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impala

The impala rumbled beneath them, engine growling its way through a tank of gas, the only car on the road for miles. It's passengers were tired and bruised, but comfortable. With the driver drumming on the steering wheel and the passenger rocking out on his air guitar, it was one of very few peaceful moments for the unlikely pair. Their voices sang the lyrics to Back in Black and their mouths were turned up in smiles. As the song ended Dean took the tape out and flicked the radio on to his favourite station, Cas quickly discovering he liked the hunter's taste in music. They had just finished cleaning up after a hunt and were headed home to Bobby's, Sam riding ahead with the older man and leaving Dean and Cas to themselves. As the night got darker the mood in the car softened until the two men just sat silently, the radio joining the impala's steady purr in the background of their thoughts. Dean switched between watching the road and watching the angel beside him, his passive face not betraying anything running through his mind.   
Dean took in his passengers' features; the scruffy dark hair, mussed up from the day's hunt, the stubble lining the angel's jaw, the beige trench coat that somehow managed to keep intact, despite the rigors of the job. He noticed the way the tie dangled, one end longer than the other, and a hundred memories flooded into his mind. Tying that tie was almost a full-time job. No matter how many times he had tried to teach Cas, the angel just couldn't figure it out, and though he was loathe to admit it, Dean was glad. Tying his tie meant he had an excuse to get closer to the angel, and every morning when Cas watched him loop one end through the other Dean watched Cas, secretly loving the way the angel's blue eyes followed his hands. 

Cas sat beside Dean, acutely aware of the way the hunter's knee brushed his thigh. He knew it was wrong, but since he had become closer to the humans in his charge he had found himself thinking sinful thoughts. There were times when he couldn't help it, like now, when he and Dean were alone. He found himself silently admiring the hunter's appearance, his scrapes and bruises accenting his pretty face, his eyes a striking shade of green in the dim light. But most of all, Cas watched Dean's hands. They were loose on the wheel, long fingers lightly tapping the beat of the current song. Cas' mind went to that morning, and every morning before that, when he pretended he couldn't tie his tie so Dean would do it for him. He looked forward to those five minutes every day, because he got to watch Dean's long dexterous fingers and smell his incredible scent.

A jolt in the road shook the pair from their thoughts, causing their legs to smack together. The touch was so sudden neither expected it, and they awkwardly apologizied and went back to their slightly less comfortable silence. Cas yawned and stretched his arms, not used to feeling fatigued. Hesitantly, he leant over and rested his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean flinched at first, but relaxed eventually, the angel's hair tickling his neck. Cas' eyes closed and he sighed, indulging in the mixed scent of his hunter and 'Baby'. (He still didn't understand Dean's relationship with his car; flying was easier, and it was only a piece of metal with wheels.) As they drove on, Baby rumbling beneath them, Dean grew more and more restless. Every bump in the road shifted Cas' body, creating goosebumps on his skin. At one point they took a corner a little faster than necessary and Cas was pushed against Dean's side, making him uncomfortable at how good the angel's body felt on his. He turned the radio up a little and tried to ignore his urges, accidentally waking Cas in the process.  
 The angel was a bit disoriented, shaking his head and stretching his arms out. 

"What's up?" He asked, yawning. Dean glanced at the angel and did a double-take. His hair was ruffled, his eyes wide and his mouth... He never thought he'd call another man 'cute' but damn, there was no other word. He hit the brakes, careful not to be too quick as Cas wasn't wearing a seatbelt and flung the car onto the side of the road. Before the other man could so much as blink, Dean grabbed his face and kissed him, channeling every pent-up emotion he felt for the angel into the kiss. It was hot, fast and bordering on violent, Cas' eyes wide open with surprise. Before he could think it through Cas was kissing Dean back, his hand reaching up and tangling in his hair. Barely breathing between kisses Dean pushed the smaller man against the leather seat, the impala's engine still purring beneath them, AC/DC once again playing on the radio. Cas kissed Dean hungrily, needing him to know how much he wanted him. Dean slid the trench coat off his partner, undid his tie, and button-by-button opened his shirt. When he yanked it off Cas shot him a confused look.   
"I like your clothes." Dean grunted, bringing his lips down to the angel's neck. Cas took in a sharp breath, arching his back up into the hunter, needing more contact. Dean kept kissing and nibbling on his neck, making Cas moan with pleasure. Cas pulled Dean's shirt over his head revealing hard, toned muscles and a black anti-possession tattoo. Cas slid his hands down Dean's chest, tracing the outline of his tattoo with a finger tip. The touch made him shiver and Dean reached down to relieve Cas of his trousers. His hands felt something hard and he grinned, remembering the first time the angel had got a hard on. He was so innocent. As Dean moved to take off his jeans Cas stopped him.   
"Dean, this is a sin." He told him, and Dean practically rolled his eyes. Innocent.  
"Cas, you fell from heaven. You made out with a demon. You've killed things - this is nothing. Besides, that's what makes it so good." Cas answered by tugging Dean's jeans from his legs, tracing his hands all the way from his shoulders to his hips. Dean grinned and slammed him into the seat, the leather cold on Cas' back. The angel pulled his hunter down to him, their bodies keeping the chill away. Dean slipped his hand down to Cas' erection, working back and forth and back and forth, making Cas moan into their kisses.  
"Dean...Dean!" He gasped, quickly losing control. With a practiced hand Dean popped the glovebox and pulled out a condom, ripping the packet with his teeth. As much as he wanted Cas, there was no way he was making a mess of his baby. As he slid the condom on, Cas moaned again, and with one last, hard jerk from Dean he came, thrusting his hips into his hunters. Gasping, Cas kissed Dean again, slower this time, but no less passionate. Only then did he realize Cas was a virgin - well, used to be a virgin, anyway.  He returned Cas' kiss, closing his eyes and pulling his angel as close as he could. They melted back into the leather seats, gripping and tugging and pulling at each other, their hands trying to touch every inch of skin, their mouths following suit. They rolled over, their movements starting to sync. Dean reached for the glovebox again but Cas slapped his hand away, reaching inside and pulling out another condom himself. He needed Dean's help getting it on, but once it was in place he knew just what to do. Thrusting his hips in time with his hands, he slowly kissed his way down Dean's heaving, sweaty chest. The lower he got the longer he took, until Dean was about to lose it.  
"Cas..." Was all the hunter could manage, as his angel pressed his lips to his the tip of his erection, making him gasp. Castiel sucked hard at the tip, and Dean could barely hold on any longer.  
"Cas..!" He moaned, and with a quick kiss to Dean's lips the fallen angel let go of all innocence. Ripping off the condom, Cas put his lips around Dean's head and circled it with his tongue, making Dean shiver. With a last, wicked grin at the hunter he sucked again, and Dean moaned louder than the angel thought possible, hot sticky cum filling his mouth. When he was sure Dean was done, he looked his hunter right in the eyes and swallowed. Dean grabbed Cas and smashed their lips together, putting all his love, passion and lust into the kiss. When he finally pulled away, he cupped his angel's face in his hand.  
"I love you, Cas." He said, his words completely honest. Castiel didn't hesitate.  
"I love you too, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> This was first hardcore smut (writing it, anyway) so sorry if it was dodgy. Thanks for reading! x
> 
>  
> 
> Funny story, the whole idea for this originated when I was texting a friend... She didn't appreciate my G-rated smut so I wrote it out properly. Hehehe.  
> Original idea, if you want to use it: "I bet destiel happens in the impala. They're driving. Without Sammy. And all of a sudden Dean can't take it anymore. He swings the car to the side of the road. And before Cas can do or say anything he's kissing him. An he doesn't know why but he's kissing him back. Dean's hand tangles in Cas' hair. Cas pushes him down onto the leather seats. And the night air ad cold leather give them chills. But they don't care cause at last. AT LAST. They have each other."  
> If you turn it into something good, let me know x


End file.
